Little Moments
by Allyarra
Summary: A series of one-shots from scenes of the song Little Moments by Brad Paisley. NOT SONGFICS, merely inspired by the song. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer For All Chapters: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song Little Moments. Uh duh.

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

The day had started out normal. Or, at least as normal as a day can get at Camp Half Blood. Percy had been enjoying the carefree (it was just sword practice and he was invulnerable, no sweat) morning until Clarisse had shown up in the arena. And Clarisse had come looking for a fight.

Percy had bowed to the inevitable. Annabeth had been in a bad mood for the past hour, she was having difficulty with the designs for Olympus, and fighting him had done nothing to relieve that annoyance. Clarisse was sure to get under her skin and get the fight she was hoping for. So he left, heading towards his car.

The car had been a present from all three of his parents for his seventeenth birthday, and it was actually a truck. It wasn't the spyder that he'd longed for but he understood the logic. He attracted danger like no other and a truck was just a smarter choice. He'd been disappointed at first he'd soon got over it and now his truck was his baby.

That's where Annabeth found him half an hour later, after her fight with Clarisse. He'd been sitting in the bed of the truck just thinking and she clambered up to sit next to him. Annabeth sighed when he put his arm around her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"What's eating you up?" he asked carefully. He might be invulnerable but Annabeth was his girlfriend and she had ways.

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain. I'm fine," she replied and he knew she was lying.

Still he nodded, playing along with her anyway. "Okay, whatever you say. You want to have your driving lesson now?"

It had shocked him to learn that his girlfriend, who seemed to know everything, had never learned to drive. So he'd made it his mission to teach her after receiving his truck. Annabeth wasn't too thrilled that Percy was the teacher in this case but she dealt with it.

She groaned, "I guess. Let's just get it over with." Percy chuckled in response and they hopped out of the bed of the truck and got into the cab.

Percy handed her the keys and she put them in the ignition, starting the truck before throwing it into reverse. She looked over her shoulder and took her foot off the gas.

The truck went about two meters when it stopped abruptly, with a horrible grinding sound and a jolt.

"Shit!" Annabeth cursed and quickly put the truck in park. Percy stared at her with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry! Percy, I didn't see it and I forgot the boulder was there and…"

Her apologetic rambling was cut off when Percy began to laugh. "What's so funny! I wrecked your truck! You love this truck!"

It took several moments before he calmed down enough to answer. "Don't worry about it, I can get one of the Hephaestus kids to look at it. It's not that big a deal, I forgive you."

"And why were you laughing!" Annabeth demanded, annoyed now that she'd been forgiven.

"Oh, I've just never heard you swear in English before, you've always used Greek." He leaned over and kissed her before her annoyance turned to outrage.

* * *

A/N: So I was just listening to this song today and the scenes popped into my head and I just knew I had to write them. So I did, even though I really shouldn't seeing as I've got no time. But I want to so I will anyway. There'll be four in total, one for each verse. The next one should be up soon! Hope you loved it!


	2. Chapter 2

Well that's just like this last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

Percy trudged up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his mother and stepfather, weary after a particularly trying day of just trying to hang out with Grover and Nico. Turns out monsters don't take breaks on demigods' birthdays. Not that Percy would have expected anything else. It was just that sometimes he wished that he could just have a normal birthday, with no divine interventions. Especially after the year he'd had.

Besides, not only had monsters interfered with his time with his friends, but Annabeth was also unavailable for his birthday. There'd been some crisis in the rebuilding of Olympus that had needed her so he'd volunteered to drive her to New York and in the process get to spend his birthday with his best friends and his parents in his favorite city. He'd thought it was a good idea, but at the moment he was just wishing that he'd never left Camp Half-Blood yesterday morning.

He was so distracted by these thoughts that he failed to notice the smoke leaking out from the cracks in the doorway and when he opened the door he got a face full of smoke and began coughing.

"Percy! Oh Gods!" Through tear-filled eyes he looked through the smoke to see Annabeth in the doorway to the kitchen with flour in her hair and all over her clothes and a slightly wild look in her eyes. "I was going to surprise you with a blue cake, but then I started working on some of my plans and I didn't hear the timer go off and the cake got burnt and I, I" she rambled as her eyes started to fill with tears.

Percy just smiled at her and walked over to pull her into a hug, only allowing himself a grin once she'd buried her face in her shoulder. "Hey, it's cool. I love my surprise, even if it's burnt."

Annabeth pulled back to eye him skeptically and he quickly replaced his grin with a serious face. "Really?"

"Of course, because that means I get to spend my birthday with you. So why don't you go get the flour out of your hair while I start getting this smoke cleared out and then we'll try baking another cake together?"

"Sometimes you're too good to be true, Seaweed Brain," she smiled before turning to go to the bathroom.

He waited until he was sure she'd shut the door and water was running before he allowed the laughter to escape him. The sight of Annabeth covered in flour and freaking out over such a little thing was just the thing he'd needed to cheer him up after his disaster of a morning.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. This is way late, but I got super busy. I'm a University student now, I've got demands on my time. But I'll try and get the next part out in less time than this one took me! (Plus, I'm kind of on a PJO high right now. Who else cannot wait for The Son of Neptune?)


End file.
